twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:TemplateList
One thing that's specific to our wiki is the templates we have available. This list is subject to change at any time, this is just a list of the ones that are used the most. Please note that these are case-sensitive. = Links And Inline Text = Twitter Links To make Twitter links super-easy to include, use the template . This will insert a Twitter link to whatever you put for "username", along with a handy icon and bold text. For example, will return this: Hashtags Since hashtags can be a little cumbersome to include outside of Twitter, we have a template for that too. To include a hashtag, simply put in your text. The text you specify for "tagname" will automatically be turned into a Twitter Search link. For example, will return this: = Boxes And Labels = Stub Articles If you're unsure what to write for a page, or it feels incomplete, or you just want to encourage others to help out with the page you've created, put in the page. That will create text inviting others to participate, and add it to Category:Article stubs. Location: Bottom of page MLP Wiki Content The MLP Wiki, built specifically for the Friendship is Magic TV series, is a fantastic resource for characters, locations, and events that are already part of the show's established canon, and in many cases, we can directly copy material from them. When copying text or images from another wiki, it's appropriate to credit the original wiki for the material, so we've created a handy template to do that for the MLP Wiki. If you've copied text from them, put at the bottom of the page, and replace "pagename" with the name of the page on their wiki. For images, put it in the image description. This primarily applies articles in the Category:Show Characters and Category:Locations categories, but could be relevant for other articles. Location: Bottom of page Possible Show-Canon Conflicts Since our RP project has greatly expanded the MLP:FIM universe and characters, we have a number of locations and characters that are major components of our world, but were barely present in the show. Additionally, as much as we try to avoid it, outright conflicts between established RP canon and established show canon are bound to occur as both develop independantly. So, for Category:Show-Derived Characters and some Category:Show Characters, we have . This places a box at the top of the page, explaining that the page is about the RP version of the character/location, not the show version. Make sure to put it at the very top of the page, above everything else, including images. Location: Very top of page, above image(s)/infobox Possible RP-Canon Issues Since it takes a little time to fully integrate new members into our RP, we may get articles posted for ponies or locations that aren't quite considered canon yet within our RP. To indicate this, can be inserted at the top of the page. If this is added to your page, please don't take it personally, it's just a way of indicating information that we're not quite sure about incorporating into our RP's established canon. Location: Very top of page, above image(s)/infobox OOC Sections If a section of a character page is written about the player, rather than the character, prefix the section with . Category:Help